New Generation Evangelion
by giggleslot
Summary: Michelle Elizabeth Triton Ford lived a normal life, until the day a terrorist group calling themselves The Seven Horsemen arrived. She was then selected to pilot the N.G. Eva 07... which has a bad habit of going berserk.
1. Autumn School Day

Chapter One: Autumn School Day

October 24 2014, Michelle's Point of veiw

It's kinda hard not to forget a day as important as today; seeing that it changed my life. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if it hadn't happened at all. Are you wondering just what I'm blabbing on about?

Well, the beginning is always a pretty good place to start. But… for your case I'll start form before the beginning.

This all started 17 years ago. When the meteor hit Antarctica and caused the polar ice caps to melt; the following rise in sea level killed a large amount of the Earth's population. Soon after this the first "Angel" immerged. This abomination of nature killed at least half of the population that was still left.

We humans went into hiding in huge battle fortress like cities. The largest one is Tokyo-3. Where the intelligence NERV Head Quarters are. I had never been to this city personally, but many pictures of it filled the newspaper. They called it "A scientific marvel". Scientific marvel? Please, spare me the head ache. Most of the other world cities have done the same, and they aren't being called a scientific marvel!

Well, after the Angel attack, we had to find a way to defend ourselves. Conventional weapons didn't seem to phase the monster. So, new weapons were invented, yet they were useless. Our efforts were fruitless… until the Evangelion was created. This thing seemed like it was the last hope. If it didn't work, well, you know what would happen. Humans would go extinct. To our surprise the Mecha worked. It defeated the angel. The world rejoiced. The thing that had saved us was the first Evangelion. It was called Eva 00.

15 years later… the angels came back. Since then nothing has been normal…

When I woke p, I got dressed and ready for school. Upon arriving down stairs for breakfast I found to my horror, the milk was curdled, the bread was covered in blue fuzzy mould, and the bananas were covered in well, whatever a banana gets covered in. I groaned, and looked up at the kitchen clock. It was nearly 7 am, the time the bus came to pick up the students down my road. _Shit! I'm going to be late!_ Shouting out a "Get more food tonight. Love ya mom!" I was out the door and running for the bus stop.

It was a cool, crisp October morning in New Toronto. Leaves in the trees fluttered down like a late spring rain. They twirled around the ankles of the other passers by. The bus stop came into view. There stood Emily.

I have known Emily since the beginning of High School. We both had a friend in common, and since then we've been close. She turned and waved cheerfully at me. Beaming with happiness like she always did. Man, she could light up the gloomiest room with her good sense of humour. I can' think of one person at our High School who does smile when she passes by.

"Good morning Michelle!" She said cheerfully.

I yawned, still a little bit groggy from the late night of studying. "Good morning Emily. Finish that math assignment last night?"

She shook her head no. "I don't understand why Mrs. Lefot always gives us so much homework the night before something is due. God, doesn't she know that people always do their homework at the last minute?"

"That's why she gives us so much homework." I answered. "She's trying to teach us that doing things last minute isn't good. And she's doing a good job of it too."

Emily rolled her eyes playfully, and returned her attention to the street. The bus came a few moments later. We lumbered onto the bus, and looked for a place to sit. Sadly the only seat open was the seat with the funny white stain. Most of the kids joked that it was sperm. Other kids said it was white out that a grade 12 had spilled when they were whiting out a pen mark on their book. No one ever took it seriously, but everyone avoided the seat anyway. We looked at each other, shrugged and sat down. Doing so got us some funny looks from the grade 9s. Who giggled and pointed to our location with their friends.

When the bus pulled into the loading zone, everyone got off the bus as fast as they could. Emily and I were the last ones off the bus as usual. The group of students pushed their way into the warm building, and out of the cool crisp autumn air outside. I sighed in relief upon entering the school. It was always the right temperature. Modern science sure was a wonderful thing. Our High School, Saint Mary Anne High School, was only recently built. After the first angel attacked, it was destroyed, along with many other schools in the region. NERV, the association that was supposed to take care of the angel attacks gave us funding for a bigger school to replace the ones that had been destroyed. About 90% of the donated money was used to build the school, buy new supplies, and finish the renovations of the Public School around the block. The other 10% vanished. No one knows where it went. Some students thought the teachers had divided it up amongst themselves. They denied it.

Life went on. Every few months we have an evacuation drill, in case an angel comes. None have ever come this far up north. They mostly stay near Tokyo 3 where the NERV head quarters are. Sometimes, we actually have a real evacuation. But nothing ever happens. The Government is full of a bunch of cowards I say. Constantly looking over their shoulders and calling "false alarm" angel attacks.

It al seems ancient history now, what happened so long ago… That's what they teach us here in history class. It's all about the Second Impact and barely anything else. It drives me and the others nuts.

"And so…" The history teacher, Mr. Hillcrest droned on. "The Second Impact caused the Antarctic Polar Ice Capps to melt, drastically rising the sea levels, and resulting in the flooding of many coastal cities, and the deaths of millions of people."

The bell rang; the students quickly closed their laptops, and made their way to the door.

Mr. Hillcrest coughed, and said. "Your homework tonight is to read chapters 5 to 7 about the flooding of Nove Scotia. Have a good day." He went back to erasing the board.

I made my way down the hall. Suddenly, someone wrapped their arms around my waist and shouted.

"Good MORNING!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. Whipping my head around, I saw my friend Alisa. She giggled and let go.

"I got you this time didn't I?" She laughed.

I breathed out slowly, trying to slow the pounding in my chest. "Yes Alisa. You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

She laughed again, black hair swinging behind her as she walked. She linked her arm around my shoulders. We walked upstairs to our lockers. Her locker was just down the hall from mine, beside Emily's locker and Josh's as well. She pulled out her science books, and smiled.

"See you at lunch!" She yelled from down the hall.

I nodded. "See you at lunch…"


	2. The Seven Horsemen Will Ride Again

**Chapter Two: The Seven Horsemen Shall Ride Again**

October 24, 2014 Michelle's Point of view

The moment third period ended, I ran to the door Emily trailing behind me. Mrs. Lefot waved to the class as they shoved there was past her into the hallway. Once the classroom was empty, the door slammed shut. Emily giggled.

"That old fart has the worst temper I've ever seen!"

I elbowed her in the side. "That's what she gets for trying to teach us Quadratic Functions on a Friday!"

We both laughed at the remark. Alisa came up to us poked us both in the ribs.

"There you are! I'm going out for pizza? Wanna come with?" She asked us, she had probably snuck out of class early because she was already dressed in her coat and hat.

Emily nodded. "Sure! Just let me get my money first."

I shook my head no. They both looked disappointed.

"Sorry guys, I don't have any money. I'm broke remember? I'll wait for you in our usual spot by the window okay?"

The two nodded, and left skirting their way past groups of friends and teachers walking to the Lounge. I pulled by knapsack further up onto my shoulder and went to my locker. Stopping along the way to look at club posters, sign ups for Cross Country that had not yet been taken down, Support your Friends advertisements, and Bill Boards cover in photos from class trips to who knows where. That's when something caught my eye. One of the pictures was of a group of girls standing on a large, misshapen hill. The photo was rather blurry, making the small details hard to make out… but when I leaned closer I saw something rather strange and out of place. It looked like a horses head. No, kinda like a unicorn's head for there was a large horn sticking up from its face. I squinted in an effort to make it clearer. Sadly, I only succeeded in hurting my eyes.

"You're probably just seeing things again Michelle…" I reassured myself as I fast walked down the hall and past my locker. _Forget the lunch girl. Just act like nothings funny okay? So you don't have to tell people you thought you saw a giant robotic unicorn in a school photo._ When I got to our usual eating area, I flopped onto the floor beside Jen. She smiled to me happily, and offered me some of her Bit and Bites.

"Want some Michy?" She said.

"Sure! Yes please!" I grabbed a handful of the mixture and sorted through it. I and Jen have been the best of friends since we met in the 6th grade. Sometimes, if we're allowed, we go riding together at her farm on the outskirts of the city. I gazed down at the pretzels contemplating the photo. Jen gave me a concerned look.

"Is something wrong with the pretzels Michy?" Her voice was laced with wonder. "Are you okay, ya look like you saw a zombie?" Jen was always one to state that you looked like you saw a whatever. She always did this when she was concerned by your expression. I looked up from the food in my hand.

"Why would you say that Jen? Nothings wrong with the pretzels." I countered. She tilted her head in curiosity.

"Oh really?" She challenged, raising her eyebrows. "I think not!" She came and started to poke me. I couldn't help it. I started to laugh.

"Stop!" I laughed and twisted my body away from her figures. She poked me some more. "Stop! You know I'm ticklish! Stop tickling and I'll tell you!"

She with drew from her attack and leaned against the wall. Two familiar voices called from down the hall.

"We're back with food!" Alisa called, and held her pizza and Coka Cola in the air triumphantly. Emily ran and flopped down beside me. Alisa sat across the hall from us. Jen turned her attention back to me.

"So, what up?"

"Well, I saw this funny picture on the School trips Bill Board… Does anyone know of a Robot Unicorn?" I asked, feeling rather silly about it.

They looked at me funny. But Emily nodded her head.

"Yeah, that photo sounds familiar to me. I've seen it. But the thing in the back ground isn't a Unicorn. That photo was taken during the Evangelion days some tine ago. They were on the mountain, and the Eva thing just happened to be in the right place at the wrong time." She shrugged. We had a moment of understanding. Alisa looked at me.

"Where's you lunch?" She asked.

"I forgot it in my locker. Not like there's anything in it. My mom needs to go grocery shopping. There's no food in the house-AGAIN." I sighed, and returned to my Bits and Bites.

Alisa ripped her pizza in half and handed me the end with the crust. She smiled and added.

"I'm surprised you haven't starved to death Michelle."

"Well of course I haven't starved. You are giving me food." I answered, looking up from the pizza she had handed to me.

"Right! We are your dependable food source." Emily joked, elbowing me in the side. She laughed and eat her pizza.

"I have trained you well." I said happily, and then turned my attention to the pizza.

The day slid by slowly. Even slower than molasses in January. And that is very, very slow. When the final bell rang I met up with Emily. She handed me a invitation to her party.

"I meant to give you this at lunch." She turned and looked at the clock on the wall. "You should get going. You'll miss the bus."

"What gives? You're walking again. Aren't you?" I said pointedly.

"Yeah. Sorry, my mom wants me to get some new sweaters for my uniform so we need to go to the tailors. Gotta go!" She ran down the hall and out the door. I ran up the stairs to my locker, and after shoving my stuff violently into my bag, boarded the bus.

When it got off the bus, I said bye to the bus driver and made my way down the crowded the side walk. Store had their lights on, and people walking past stopped to look at the displayed merchandise. I paused a moment to look into the electronics store. The televisions in the windows were playing the evening news.

As I turned to go, the screens flashed bright green.

"We interrupt your regular scheduled broadcasting to bring you this message." The man's voice was husky, almost German sounding. I turned back to the screen. A group of people had begun to gather. A clip began to play, it was from the Evangelion days. Smaller clips of the Eva's fighting angels played across the screen. The clip stopped, and cut to a dark silhouette with a light shining behind them creating a white aura around the figure. It spook in a low, dark voice.

"Hello to all of those lucky folk out there watching our broadcast. I apologize in advance to the men; I will be cutting into the sports talk on the evening news. Now, back to business. I am David, leader of the Seven Horsemen. In an effort to make this world a better place, we want all the records from NERV to be delivered to us. Along with all new research and documents on the New Generation Evangelion Project."

I flinched. New Generation? What is he babbling about?

"I repeat. I want all the documents and the Canadian Test N.G.E 07 by the end of the month… or, well, you'll all have to pay the price."

The clip returned to green screen.

"We now return to our regular scheduled broadcasting."

It returned to the Sports section of the news broadcast. Many of the people who had gather around me whispered. I took a slow step backward. Then when I was away from the crowd, made a run for it. When I got home, I dead bolted the door, and closed all the windows and blinds.

Breathing heavily I asked myself.

"There are more of those robot things? In CANADA even…" My breath came in raged gasps. _Or everyone will pay the price… _Kept running through my mind. Just what was gong on? Why would they want the Evangelion? What were they-?

All of a sudden, my brain made a connection. The Seven Horsemen were the fabled bringers of Armageddon. The end of the world… They wanted to bring around the worlds end. I had to tell someone. I almost jumped on the phone. My figures couldn't dial the number fast enough. I clicked the Talk button. The three rings felt like an eternity waiting. When Jen picked up the phone, I told her everything that had transpired since I got off the bus.

"Wait Michelle, I didn't catch that. I also didn't even hear you breath. Tell what's going on?" Her voice was steady, but confused.

I took a shaky breath. the said in a eerily clear voice. "We're all going to die.."


	3. Disturbing News

**Chapter Three: Disturbing News**

October 24, 2014 Michelle's Point of view

Jen sounded confused when she said. "We're all going to die? What's wrong? Wait- are you trying to get back at me for-"

I cut her off mid sentence. "Go turn on your TV. To the news on channel 26."

Jen put the phone down on the counter and turned on the kitchen TV. She picked up the phone again.

"There's nothing about the Evangelions. Nothing at…" She stopped speaking. "Oh my god…"

"See! I told you! We're all going to die!" I yelled into the mouthpiece, heart filled with despair.

"No! They're taking off my favourite reality show! Those dirty bastards!" Jen huffed. "And they were just getting to the exciting finale!" Jen sighed. "If I hear anything about it, I'll call you right away, okay?"

"Alright, but as soon as you see it! You have to promise me!"

"I promise Michelle. Gotta go. Bye!" A soft click ended the call. I sank into one of the leather chairs in the den. Thoughts racing around in my mind. _What was that? Some kind of joke? What if it's not a joke? What if we are all going to die! _I shook myself out of my dark thoughts, and focused on the TV screen in front of me. It was blank, so I grabbed the remote and turned it on.

"Tonight's top story. Who are the Seven Horsemen? And just what do they want with the Evangelion technology from NERV? We take you to Amanda Millbrook, reporting live from Tokyo 3. Amanda, your thoughts?" The lady asked the reporter.

No more then two second later my phone rang. Jen. I thought. I answered.

"Michelle! It's true! What's going on!" She screeched into phone, clearly terrified. Tears rolled down my face. The phone fell and smashed into the tile floor, making a loud thunk sound.

"Michelle? MICHELLE! Are you there? Answer me!" Jen yelled loud enough that I heard her. "Pick up the phone girl! Come on come on!"

Reaching slowly for the phone, the News caught my eye again. The Amanda lady was interviewing a Government official on what he thought of all this.

"Well Ms. Millbrook, I think these Seven Horsemen are crazy. They should stop all this nonsense and get back to living a normal life. We will not give up any of the information from the Evangelion project." He said in a loud booming voice.

"What happens if the do carry out threat? Many innocent lives may be lost." She said, and then pointed the microphone back to him. There was a long pause until he gathered his thoughts.

"We will be ready." He finished.

"Thank you very much for your time sir. That's all for now folks. Amanda Millbrook over and out." The feed went down, and returned to the announcer. I finally picked up the phone.

"Sorry Jen… I was a little bit, um…" I looked back nervously to the television. A sigh came up from the other end of the phone. Then I heard a soft sobbing noise. "Jen, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have told you."

"No Michelle, I'm glad you told me. I'm just worrying. What are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure." I answered her question.

Jen snapped her figures together. "I've got it!" Rummaging could be heard along with the sound of flipping papers, and the sound of typing. She came to the phone with smugness to her voice. "Gather everyone. I've got an idea. Call an emergency state to the Group."

I nodded. I knew she couldn't see, but we had a system. When you understood what they meant, you went silent. "I'll contact them. When's the meeting?"

"Tonight. My parents are out of town, so we'll have free run of the house." With this she laughed a sinister laugh. "I'll make the preparations. Jen over and out!"

"Got it boss. Michelle over and out." With that I hung up the phone, and then frantically began dialing my friend's numbers.

Later that night, when most of the lights in the city had turned on, we gathered at Jens house. Everyone crowded around the dining room table. Which and been complete taken over by printouts, images from satellites, graphs of who knows what. Everything you could possibly need to take over the world. Jen stood at the head of the table, pointer in her right hand. An angry look clouded her fair face.

"As of 1400 hours, Eastern Standard time, a special broadcast shook the hearts of many watchers. This was a very scary experience. One of our own was there to witness it first hand. Michelle, please speak your piece." She pointed to me with the stick. I nodded and stood up from the cushioned chair.

"On my way home from school, I stopped and looked into the window of the electronics store. A few second later a message interrupted the News broadcast. The man doing all the talking called himself David. He stated that he was the leader of the Seven Horsemen. He said that if they get all of the information from the Evangelion project we would the price. He also mentioned that there was a test New Generation Evangelion in Canada. After this I ran home. It was later discussed on the news." I took a breath. "I believe all of you watched the news after I called you before you came to this meeting?"

Kelsie stood up. "Yes, I did watch it after you called me. Just what is going on? Are they going to kill us?" She was a smaller girl, but her presence could fill a room. In this case, it filled the house. Alisa agreed.

"Just what do they think they're doing? Demanding something of that magnitude."

At this point the whole group had engaged in a verbal squabble. Jen stood silently at the end of the table, we exchanged a pitiful glance. Her deep brown eyes reminding me of her old dog Henry. She sighed.

"Order! Order! I call order to the table! ONE AT A TIME!" Jen snapped. Everyone sat down slowly, and a mumbled apology hung thickly in the air. She picked up a few of the sheets of paper. She read them over carefully, squinting ever so often to get a closer look at whatever littered the pages. "I believe that the original Eva's had a link to the Angels. If so, with information on the Evangelion project, and a New Generation Evangelion… they might be able to recreate an Angel. This is just a thought. They may not wish to create an Angel…"

I turned to face the group. A sudden realization of what I believed they wanted to do. "I think they want to make Mass Produced Evangelions. Like what was used in the final fight. Although they were evil."

Emily placed her head in her hands. Clearly frustrated. Her thin short brown hair falling over her shoulders. "If that's what they're doing, we really are going to die." She looked up from the hard wood table. "Three Evangelions hard one hell of a time trying to stop an army of them. And they were all destroyed in end. What are we going to do? We've got one test New generation whatever."

The group looked at one another. Then their eyes, including Jen's fell on me. I tilted to the side. They knew my parents had died in the Evangelion and Mass Produced Evangelion battle. It hurt me to know they were thinking of this.

"Where are the heroes when you need them?" I asked myself. The group went silent. We were truly going into our darkest days.


	4. She Who is Like God

**Chapter Four: She Who Is Like God**

October 24 2014 Michelle's point of view

When the meeting ended, everyone went home. I stayed with Jen. It was a long night of crying and chocolate. She knew I felt like I was reason of this problem. My best friend comforted me as best she could. Until 11 pm when my step mother called.

"Michelle. Where are you sweetie? It's really late out. You father and I are worried sick." Her voice was small over phone. I sniffed back more tears.

"We had a meeting. I'm with Jen at her house. I'm really sorry mom. I didn't mean to-" I told her.

"It's alright. As long you're safe. We though something had happened to you."

I looked at Jen, who in return, gave me a reassuring glance. "I'm really sorry. I'll come home first thing in the morning okay?"

"You can stay as long as you need. Do you have your key with you? Your father and I are going into the city tomorrow early in the morning, and we don't know when we'll be back." She paused. "I love you. Be safe alright. Don't talk to strangers."

"Yes mom. I love you. Good night." I hung up the phone, and handed it back to Jen. She stood up, dirty blonde hair falling out of its clips. She brushed it back into place with her hand and put the phone back onto the receiver. After the phone was put away, a long silence passed between us. In our friendship, we found that silence speaks volumes. Emotions seem to pass better through silence than through words. Describing how you feel is always hard. So, just letting them see how you feel is a lot easier.

Jen finally broke the silence.

"I think we better get some sleep. It's been a long day for the both of us." She got up again, and headed over to her oak dresser, and pulled out a pair of pajamas. They soared through the air and landed on my lap.

"Go got changed. I'll set up the beds." Jen said while pulling down an extra blanket for the unused bunk on her bed. I nodded and went to the bathroom. The porcelain tiles were cold against my feet as I changed into the fleecy pajamas Jen had thrown at me a few minutes earlier. I looked at myself in the mirror. I sighed at what I saw.

Large black circle had formed under my eyes. M eyes were red from crying, and the tears had left sticky trails down the sides of my face. Even all the little frizzles had popped up from my head. All that hard work to keep them at bay had completely wasted. Sighing in frustration, I turned the faucet on to wash my face. The warm water hit my face, causing a happy sensation to wash over my aching body and mind. As I did this, I could hear my mother's voice in the back of my head. She was there, plain as day.

_"Why are you crying Michelle?"_

_ "The boys in my class are being meant o me again."_

_ "Oh sweetie…"_

_ "Why won't they leave me alone? They're always making fun of my name!"_ I remembered crying. My mother had wiped away the tears.

_"Michelle?" _

_ "Yes mommy?"_ I had answered her, letting out a small sniffle.

_"Do you know what your name means?"_

I remember shaking my head no. She looked me dead in the eye and smiled.

_"It comes from the Hebrew word for "He who is like god"." _

_ "So, I'm like god mommy?"_

_ "Yes you are. In every little way."_

I stood still at the sink for the longest time. Replaying the memory over, and over again in my head. Every time it became more vivid to me. Every sound, every word. Until it was like I was watching it as it happened. But, instead of it being me and my mother, it was another little girl.

A knock came at the door. I came back to reality. Turning off the tap I shouted. "Yeah! What's up!"

"Are you still alive in there? You've been holding up the bathroom for like, ten minutes! I need to go!" Jen shouted back. Man, when she had to use the bathroom did she ever get pissy. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Of course ma'am. Be right out ma'am!" I joked, and then stepped out of the room. My remark earned me a jab to the ribs. I walked to the bedroom, and climbed lazily into the top bunk. The blankets wrapped me around felt warm and soft to my cool skin. Jen reentered the room, and flicked off the light switch.

"Good night Michy." Her voice was no more than a whisper as she also climbed into her bed.

I smiled, feeling loved. "Good night Jen." I closed my eyes, and the days events danced on the back of my eyelids.


	5. A Call to Duty

**Chapter Five: A Call to Duty**

October 25 2014 Michelle's Point of view

I woke up at around 8 o'clock the next morning. Jen was already awake. It figured as much that girl could wake up at the crack of dawn without even setting an alarm clock. I rubbed the sleep out of my blue yes and slowly fell out of the bed, landing less then gracefully on the carpeted floor of Jen's room. I walked into the kitchen. There stood Jen and her older sister, Tina. Tina was in collage, and was planning on become a marine biologist. She waved when she saw me enter the kitchen.

I was still groggy, but I could smell the scent of scrambled eggs in the air. It wafted past me, almost causing a stream of drool to pass over my lips. Her sister laughed at my facial expression.

"Are you okay there? You look like you just went to heaven and came back again. Snap out of it child." She snapped her fingers in front of me. I pushed them out of my face and mumbled.

"When'll it be ready? I'm starving…" I let my head drop onto the hardwood kitchen counter. Jen laughed.

"Is the only thing you ever think about your stomach? It'll be ready when it's ready! So be patient Michy." She snipped back at me. More of the smell wafted past me.

"But it smells so good. Can't I just eat it now…" I pulled my head up from its resting position.

"Not if you don't want to get sick from eating uncooked food." Jen answered defensively. Tina got up from her seat.

"Oh Jen, stop being such a sour puss. It is only eight in the morning. Give the girl some toast." She said, reaching into the cabinet.

Jen gazed at her sister, blood lust in her eyes. "Why don't you give her toast? You're right beside it."

Tina held up her hands in surrender. And carried over the plate of toast. Before anyone could blink I had eaten two pieces of the toast. Tina blinked, bewildered.

"How did you eat it that fast! Are you a vacuum cleaner?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yep. I'm one-quarter vacuum on my father's side." I said jokingly. Tina and Jen broke out into a fit of laughter.

Jen broke out a plate of eggs and bacon. Then passed Tina, and me each a plate. "Eat up ya scurvy dogs." She said in her fake pirate accent. We hungrily devoured the food. I thanked her for letting me stay. She nodded. I got dressed, and grabbed my bag.

"See you on Monday." She said as I walked out the door.

"Yep! See you on Monday!" I called back waving.

The walk home was tiring, but was always manageable. Upon entering the front door, I unloaded my knapsack of its contents and went to my room. The green walls covered in posters stared me in the face. All the eyes of the anime characters, movie stars, video game characters, singers and animals were on me. I smiled, and went to my desk. The laptop sat there, waiting for me to begin my history homework. The door bell rang.

I looked out the window through my lacy curtains. A simple black car sat on the curb. I didn't see anyone. Well, I couldn't see anyone from where I was. The roof's overhang served as a front porch. Making it impossible to see who was there on the door step.

The door bell rang again. Then again. I rolled my eyes at the persistence of the person in front of my house. Sprinting to the door, I called to them.

"Calm down!" I unlocked the door, and opened it. "How can I…"

Three men in black suits were standing in the door way. They all wore dark sunglasses over the eyes, and a wire. I raised my hands in the air.

"Whatever happened I didn't do it!" I shouted pitifully.

The first man reached inside his jacket and pulled out a leather card holder. He opened it quickly.

"I am here on behalf of NERV. Are you Michelle Elizabeth Triton Ford?" He asked, his voice laced with venom.

I nodded a yes. Too scared to speak. What did NERV want with me? I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"You have been chosen to pilot the New Generation Test Evangelion. Come with us." he spoke loud and clear.

I froze in place. I was what? A wave of fear passed over my body. Every passing moment seemed like an eternity. How did they choose me? Was this a part of the Seven Horsemen's cruel plan? I wanted to cry. I wanted to run away. I wanted to scream. I wanted to laugh. I wanted to DIE. What the hell just happened? Was the only thing that passing through my mind as I sat in the car.


	6. The Bid Red Idiot

**Chapter Six: The Big Red Idiot**

October 25 2014 Michelle's Point of view

I was led out to the sleek, black car by two of the NERV agents. They had somber faces, and didn't look very friendly. The man on my right held open the car door for me. He gestured for me to get inside. My step mother warned me not to go anywhere with strangers, but, I had to believe that they we're a bunch of rapists. I crawled into the back seat. The man closed the door, and he and his friend got into the front of the car. The NERV agent in the passenger seat picked up a laptop. He then and begin typing furiously. I dared sneak a look. But, before I saw anything, he closed it and said.

"Alright, let's go. Commander Ikari doesn't like to be kept waiting."

The car pulled away from the curb slowly, and then picked up speed. My beloved home slipped away so quickly, yet, it seemed like we weren't moving for the longest time. My eyes became moist with tears of pain. I was leaving my home, probably the only thing that was close to my heart; apart from my friends.

My friends! I hadn't said goodbye. They didn't know where I was going! Or what was happening. The door handle seemed so far away. I reached for it slowly. But the car veered sharply to the right. My body was flung back into the seat.

"Ow! Hey! There's a minor on board! Watch what you're doing!" Rage filled me, my back screamed in pain. Both of the men jumped out the car. I unfastened my seatbelt; prepared to run for it. One of them opened the door; which reviled a large jet plane. I gasped. I had always had a soft spot for planes. This plane was all white. No marking, just pure white.

It looked like a white dove. Like the ones they have in romantic movies, or the ones they release in a wedding reception. _I am going to NERV head quarters in this! Oh, it's pretty! _Luckily, I concealed my excitement from the two men in black. The door hissed open and the anterior of the plane was revealed.

It was covered in smooth, beige leather. The floors were covered in an ivory coloured carpet I bubbles up inside. Ever since I was little, I had dreamed of flying. Feeling the wind against my face, clouds brush past my fingers. A comforting dream from when the Evangelion days were happening. I wanted to fly away from all of it. My parent's responsibility; the fear they wouldn't come home; the fear of us being wiped from the face of the Earth. The man's voice suddenly scared me back from my day dreamer.

"Strap in kid." He said coolly. I complied with hesitation this time. The smell of the leather filled the area. I smiled. Today had been a rather nerve racking experience, and for the fact it was still only 9 am… I felt very tired.

My eye lids slid shut slowly. Only thing that kept them slightly open was the thick leather smell. Eventually, I dozed off.

My waking was a rather rude one. The sound of rubber hitting the tar mach was what woke me up from my long nap. The plane was landing in a unfamiliar airport. I rubbed at my eyes. The two men had gotten out of their seats. I did the same, but to a slower degree. They descended from plane. Also on the tar mach was another black car. Another pair of NERV agents stood beside the car. _Wow, they really beef up security for things like this don't they?_

I was then ushered into the other car. I turned around, and watched the plane take off again. _Man, I would love to fly like that. High and free where no one could bother me…Well, there would be traffic control, but they wouldn't bother me too much. _

The car zoomed past huge apartment buildings. Lights in the city illuminated every alley, every street, and every side walk. The amount of lights here also blocked out the stars. What I would give to see those stars without a telescope. People flooded the sidewalks. Some walked to the north, others to the south. The people on the crosswalks walked east to west. What I would give to get out this stuffy car. How much I longed to stretch and run around in the crowd. To find a pay phone to call my family and friends. Tell them what was happening.

Al of a sudden, the lights went out. I looked around frantically trying to locate them in the dark. From no where we entered an underground city. _What was this place?_ I thought to myself. How can a place like this exist under a city? My brain made a connection. This must the "scientific marvel"! I must be in Tokyo 3! The car drove into an elevator like device which pulled us into a large garage. We got out. Upon exiting the vehicle, I let my excitement out in a large gasp. I practically bubbled. The scenery was magnificent, and that's a pretty big complement coming from me. The two men gestured for me to follow them.

We stepped into a large empty hall. The man to my left handed me a card. It was small, and made of plastic. My picture was boasted on the cover, along with my name, age, and gender.

"Use this card to open the door at the end of the hall. You guides will help you from there." He bowed.

"Good luck kid." The other said. He then bowed to me like his partner had done. They turned and left me alone in the hall. The card felt hot in my hand. I did as I was told and walked to the end of the hall.

Every step I took echoed off the walls in the plain, white, and empty hall way. The only thing that this hall way boasted for decoration was lights, and strange groves on the walls. It was at least 7 feet wide and possibly 100 feet long. Small, rectangle lights were attached to the ceiling. I looked up; there were no flies at the ceiling. In most of my friend's houses, flies dominated at this time of the year. They filled the window pains; they flew around the lights, clung to everything. I shuddered.

When I got to the end of the hallway, I looked at my card. There was a card reader mounted to the wall. It was probably the mechanism that opened the door. _Well, here it goes… _I quickly swiped the card in a downward motion. A _bing_ sounded, and the door made a hiss. It opened.

A group of three older teenagers stood on the other side. I thought I recognized their faces. _Why do they look so familiar? _There was a boy with short brown hair with blue eyes. He had a soft face, but his expression was a serious one. The girl to his right had long beige hair with blue eyes like the boy beside her. She stood with her hands on her hips, looking rather cocky. The girl on the left had short blue hair and red eyes. She had a rather sad look on her face. Hands dangled at her sides.

I fell back ward slightly. The girl with long hair stepped forward and gave me a look that seemed to say. "Hold still, I'm sizing you up." I swallowed down a lump in my throat. Afraid of what she was going to say to me.

She said something to the boys in Japanese. Who answered her in a lone tone, possibly warning her to stop what she was doing. I gave them a all a look of uncertainty. The girl with long hair turned back to me, a smug look covered her face.

"So, you're the lucky kid who gets to pilot the big red idiot." She laughed in my face.

"P-pardon me?" Was all that came to mind as a response. I searched her face.

She looked at her partners like I was a retard. "You're the pilot of the N.G.E 07. Correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, then you're in for one hell of a time." she gestures for me to follow them as they walked into another room. The window had a long set of windows the reached the ceiling. The girl gestured to the window. "Go look out that window."

I walked over to the window, and looked out. I saw a large room filled with red liquid. Walkways lined the walls. People in protective body suits walked along then, some had clipboards. Others carried various tools. I the center of it all…

Was a large, red, Evangelion.


End file.
